Estoy harto de la vida
by AnthonyBL
Summary: Una vez cerrados tus ojos, nadie te garantiza volver abrirlos.


Hola espero que les guste esta adaptación

Nada es mío, los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es una reflexión que se llama **Estoy harto de la vida**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Estoy cansado de trabajar y de ver a la misma gente, camino a mi trabajo todos los días, llego a la casa y...

—Hola amor—me saluda Bella, mi esposa.

—Hola... ¿Qué hay de cenar?—pregunto, quizás dirán que simple, pero estoy cansado y tengo hambre.

—Macarrones—responde con una sonrisa

— ¿Macarrones? ¿Otra vez?

—Edward hace mucho tiempo que no hago macarrones—dice sonriendo

En fin... tuve comer la cena aunque no me haya gustado, Bella no es una gran cocinera. Voy al baño y continúan los estorbos...

—Papi, ¿queyes fugá?—suspiro, mi hija Nessie de un año y medio a esta hora se le ocurre jugar.

—Ahora no—digo toscamente. No importa que lloré ya se le pasará, yo solo quiero descansar.

Después, tomo el diario para leerlo en mi sillón y mi hija nuevamente quiere jugar, y que la arrulla entre mis brazos, yo quiero leer el diario, así que se fue a ver televisión.

—Amor, ¿Que tal me veo? me arregle para ti—dice Bella

—Bien—respondo sin mirarla siquiera.

—Edward, ni siquiera me vez.

—Cariño, estoy ocupado—respondo de mala gana, haciendo que se enoje, y se marchará dónde Nessie.

A veces quisiera estar solo, y no escuchar nada, yo solo quiero descansar, suficientes problemas tengo en el trabajo para escuchar los de mi casa, mi padre también me molesta algunas veces diciéndome que cuide a mi familia, esposa, hija, padre, me vuelven loco ¡Quiero paz!

Lo único bueno es el sueño, al cerrar mis ojos siento un gran alivio al olvidarme de todo y de todos...

— ¡Hola Edward! Vengo por ti—dice una vos que proviene de una luz.

— ¿Que? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo entraste?—pregunto

—Me manda Dios por ti, dice que escuchó tus quejas y tienes razón, es hora de descansar. —dice de forma calmada.

—Eso no es posible, para eso tendría que estar…—no quería decir esa palabra

—Así es, sí lo estás, ya no te preocuparas por ver a la misma gente, ni por caminar, ni de aguantar a tu esposa con su comida, ni a tu pequeña hija que te moleste, es más, jamás escucharas los consejos de tu padre. —dice aquella luz

— ¿Pero que va a pasar con todo? ¿Con mi trabajo?—pregunto

—No te preocupes Edward, en tu empresa ya contrataron a otra persona para ocupar tu puesto y por cierto, está muy feliz, porque no tenía trabajo. —dice sonriendo.

— ¿Y mi esposa? ¿Y mi bebé?

—A tu esposa le fue dado un buen hombre que la quiere, Jacob, la respeta y la admira por las cualidades, que tú nunca observaste en ella y acepta con gusto toda su comida sin reclamarle nada, porque gracias a Dios y a ella tiene algo que llevarse a la boca todos los días, a diferencia de otras personas que no tienen nada que comer, y pasan hambre hasta por meses, y además se preocupa por tu hija y la quiere como si fuera de él y por muy cansado que siempre llegue del trabajo, le dedica tiempo para jugar con ella, son muy felices Edward, como nunca lo han sido.

—No puede ser, no, no, no puedo estar muerto. —digo desesperado

—Lo siento, la decisión ya fue tomada. —responde

—Pero... ¿Eso significa que jamás volveré a besar la carita de mi bebe?, ¿Ni a decirle te amo a mi esposa?, ¿Ya no veré a mis amigos para decirles lo mucho que los aprecio, ni darle un abrazo a mi padre? ¿Ya no volveré a vivir? ¿Ya no existiré más? ¿Me enterraran en el panteón y ahí se quedara mi cuerpo cubierto de tierra? ¿Nunca más volveré a escuchar las palabras que me decían? ¡Hey amigo eres el mejor!, ¡Hijo mío, estoy orgulloso de ti!, ¡Cuánto amo a mi esposo! O ¡papito te quiero mucho! ¡No!, no, no, ¡no quiero morir! ¡Quiero vivir! Envejecer junto a mí esposa, no quiero morir todavía. —grito

—Pero es lo que querías, descansar, ahora ya tienes tu descanso eterno, duerme, para siempre Edward.

—No, no, no quiero, no por favor Dios no, ¡por favor!

—Hey, hey, ¿Qué te pasa amor? ¿Tienes una pesadilla?— Dijo mi esposa despertándome de ese horrible sueño.

—No, no fue una pesadilla mi amor, fue otra oportunidad para disfrutar de ti, de mi bebé, de mi familia, de todo lo que Dios creo. Sabes, estando muerto ya nada puedes hacer, y estando vivo, puedes disfrutarlo todo. Una vez cerrando tus ojos, nadie te garantiza volver abrirlos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que le haya gustado esta adaptación y quisiera pedirles disculpas por no haber actualizado mis otros fics esque con las fiestas que se vinieron y todo eso mi mente quedó en blanco esta adaptación, así como las otras, ya las tenía guardadas en mi pc pero como dije una vez terminaré cada uno de mis fics. Bueno gracias por leer :D saludos desde Ecuador.<strong>

**Las(os) quiere...**

**Anthony.**


End file.
